1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: a sealing structure that seals an electronic device mounted on a substrate of an antenna apparatus that receives a wireless signal transmitted from a capsule endoscope inserted into a subject; and the antenna apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in the field of endoscopes, a capsule endoscope, which has an imaging function, a radio communication function, and the like accommodated in a capsule-shaped housing formed in a size capable of being introduced into the digestive tract of a subject such as a patient, has been known. After being swallowed from the mouth of the subject, the capsule endoscope generates image data by sequentially capturing images of inside of the subject, while moving inside the subject, such as in the digestive tract, by the peristaltic movement or the like, and sequentially transmits the image data wirelessly.
The image data wirelessly thus transmitted by the capsule endoscope is received by a receiving device via a receiving antenna apparatus provided outside the subject. The receiving device has a memory that stores therein the received image data, and is portable by the subject.
As the antenna apparatus described above, an apparatus in which a plurality of receiving antennas are distributively arranged on a flexible sheet has been known. In the antenna apparatus, one receiving antenna having the greatest receiving strength of the wireless signal is selected, and the wireless signal is received by the selected receiving antenna (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-330508).